quelmarrealmfandomcom-20200213-history
Hilfe
Hilfe (locally known as New Quelmar)' '''was a society of stray Quelmar souls who had been cast out during the second Infernal Emergence. The town existed for 14 years in the Elemental Plane of Air until Quelmar was restored to its former state, at which point the outcast souls were returned to their former status, removing any memory of the Emergence. Despite the realm having forgotten the events, Hilfe still existed as an abandoned and mysterious colony. About At its height, Hilfe housed about 50 Quelmar residents, who were all refugees of the second Infernal Emergence. Other info about Hilfe includes: * Hilfe had one large mansion that housed those who founded the town, and a variety of small hovels to house other refugees. * Hilfe was occasionally visited by passing griffons and air elementals, and entertained a passing Djinn more than once. * The main source of food in Hilfe was the hunting of local wild birds. * Hilfe had one brothel, a replica of a Qulemar tavern known as Maiden's Kiss. * The main guards of Hilfe were known as '''The Hyena Corp, '''and were captained by Fia. They fought various demons, devils, as well as native threats such as invisible stalkers and air mephits. * At the time of its abandonment, there were 17 graves in Hilfe. History Establishment After escaping the devils and demons of Quelmar, Ssaprina, Bird Person, Bastienne, Rose La Croix, and Eldrin, along with Nuburty the djinn, wandered the islands of the ''Elemental Plane of Air to try to find some remaining city, some shelter, some place for them to reside. Finding nothing of the sort that hadn’t been abandoned, they decided to begin rebuilding a city, a sort of haven for the lost and wayward citizens of the Elemental Plane of Air and Quelmar alike. While the local Aarakocra, along with Bird Person, began scouring the realms for survivors, Nuberty (an expert conjurer) began constructing a new city along the edge of an island. Designed by Ssaprina and Bastienne, this Eden from the demonic insurgence became known by some as New Quelmar and by others as Hilfe. Other adventurers, among them Fia and Caligna, arrived and took up residence in the city. Natives Depart Though for the most part it was a comfortable existence, attacks from the demonic hoard still occurred on occasion. During the first four years, these were rather minor and relatively easy to handle; the Aarakocra had become quite adept at fighting off the fiends. However, these began to get worse as the demons and devils tracked the Aarakocra back to the city; knowing they had begun to bring demons back home, often put the citizens in danger, the native Aarakocra vowed to leave the town. Later Years and Abandonment Ten years passed and still there was no sign of any of the Aarakocra. Ssaprina, one of the founders, had become a bit of a recluse, taking up residence in an old mansion that she along with her Aarakocra fiance once resided in. Fellow founder Bastienne had taken up the role of servant and housekeeper for her. Rose opened up another Maiden’s Kiss. Nuburty had long left the town, returning to the ruins of the City of Brass with the other djinn to rebuild their own haven. Eventually scouts representing the resistance forces against Asmodeus discovered Hilfe. Realizing that over 50 Quelmar natives were alive and residing here, they sent word that Quelmar could be restored, but only with Hilfe's help. Hilfe's founders, as well as most of the other residents, swiftly gathered their weapons and belongings to join a resistance that would be known as The Last Around. Quelmar itself would be restored not too long after the residents fled. Though Quelmar was fixed with divine magic, the gods did not alter the state of the other planes, leaving Hilfe to continue to sit and rot, forgotten by its former residents. Category:Towson Tabletop